Controll
by HidanDeidaraluv123
Summary: This story will be about Pein x Deidara x Itachi x Hidan. if you dont like those kinda pairingS then o well. Please no critics on this story. i dont like critics. so regular reviews . rated M for Hidan's mouth and YAOI! Enjoy!


~ * Chapter 1* ~

Pein was pacing around the low lighted room grinning. Hidan, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha lay there on there knee's with there head's down breathing slowly. They were awake but were commanded not to look there master in the eye. Pein walked over to Hidan and kneeled down and lifted Hidan's head up with his index finger. Hidan was staring away to the side gritting his teeth with an angered look. Pein was still grinning and slapped Hidan across the face."Y-you bitch!" Hidan swore under his breath. "Sorry what was that Hidan? Did you want to tell me something?" Pein raised an eyebrow and look straight at Hidan. "N-no." Hidan looked down again. Pein walked with his hand's behind his back and stopped at Deidara. Deidara's teeth were showing. He was more angry then Hidan. Pein kneeled down to Deidara this time and pulled his head up by his hair. "Ow! Hey let go!" Deidara screamed as he grabbed Pein's wrists and pushed him away. Now he was in for some deep trouble. "What the hell in wrong with you Deidara? Are you fucking stupid!" Pein screamed in Deidara's face. He took a kunai and slit Deidara's throat. "Owww!" Deidara held his throat and screamed. Itachi and Hidan still sit there so anxious to save Dei. But they couldn't disobey there master. Deidara was on the ground swearing as loud as he could. Pein took him by the hair again and brung him to his face again. "Deidara...don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me? Your asking for a punishment! I'll spank you if I have to! I obviously have to treat you like the child you are!" Pein's anger was rose more then ever. Itachi and Hidan were becoming scared. This wasn't like Hidan. He could beat him up if he wanted to but...he didn't want to get punished like Deidara was going to. Deidara and Pein were still having a moment of anger.

Pein let go of Deidara's hair and pushed him down on the floor again. He walked over to a box of...whatever. Deidara rubbed his head from his hair being yanked and sat up. The blood from his throat almost healing. He watched Pein walked back with a whip in his hand and he didn't look very happy. "Deidara...you have disobeyed me. Now you will suffer the consequences. Get on your hand's and knee's NOW!" Pein ordered. Deidara was scared and did what he was told. He gulped as he was in the position. Hidan and Itachi couldn't help but look. They were worried about Deidara. They forced themselves to stay put. "What are we going to do Itachi? We have to help Dei." Hidan whisperd but somehow made it seem like he was yelling. But Pein didn't hear him. Pshh what luck. Pein hears everything. They watched as Pein was pacing around Deidara holding the whip in his hand. He stopped and with one hand holding the whip, his other hand came down on Deidara's ass as hard as it could. "OUCH! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara yelled out. Pein put the whip down and reached in his pocket for handcuff's. "Give me your hands." Pein asked nicely as he reached out. "..." Deidara lay there in the same position ignoring his master. "I said...give me your hands Deidara." Pein asked with a little more command in his voice. "Hmph!" Deidara huffed and looked to the side still ignoring him. ***SMACK***. "Oww! Stop!" Deidara yipped. Pein gave him another smack on the ass to get his attention. "I said give me your damn hands!" Deidara gave in and put his hands behind his back. Pein yanked at his wrist's and Deidara felt a cold ring clasp around his wrist's. He tried to pull them apart. But no luck. Pein pulled down Dei's black pants to reveal Deidara's black boxers with Akatsuki symbol's all over them. "Hey dont do that!" Deidara screamed as he kicked his legs around and threw a fit. Pein slapped his ass again. "Shut up. You deserve this. You know it. Hidan! Itachi! I need some help over here." Pein invited them. The two got up and scardly walked over to Pein. "What do you want us t-to do sir?" Itachi asked stuttering. "Hidan, your going to be making Deidara suck you off. Itachi, Your going to be working Deidara's tiny ass dick. Is that clear?" Pein asked in his deepest voice. "Y-yes sir!" They both said aloud.

Hidan was standing in front of Deidara with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Dei...I-it's orders." Hidan explained as he unzipped his pant. He pulled down his pants and his boxers to reveal his limp cock. "Hidan, jerk off. I want him to deep throat you when your rock hard." Pein said picking up the whip and coming down with it on Deidara's already red rear. "Ow! Pein please stop!" Deidara gasped. "I don't tolerate begging during punishment. So shut up!"Pein ordered. Hidan was jerking of making small moan's as he did so. It got bigger pretty quick. Itachi walked over to Deidara and grabbed his dick inspecting it as he'd never seen another male's dick before. Other then his brother's. Well he was little of coarse he had to change his diaper. Itachi stroked it slow as to not hurt Deidara. Dei bit his lip, sweat rolling down his face still feeling that damn whip coming down on his ass over and over. "Is it hard yet Hidan?" Pein asked taking a break. "Yea" Hidan said rubbing the tip of his cock. It felt good. They last time Hidan masterbated was when he was 12. He's 21 now. That's pretty long. Imagine how it would feel to have someone sucking it. Wont that be amazing. "Open wide Dei. Its big." Hidan warned. Deidara opened his mouth and he slipped it in. Deidara was bobbling his head on the hard cock as Itachi now had HIS mouth around Deidara's dick. "Get ready for me in your tight ass Deidara. Don't worry, ill use lube." Pein explained grinning. "hmdibnbhcvdwx!" Was all Dei could get past the dick in his mouth. Well if he was really talking it would've been : OMFG DONT YOU DARE STICK THAT FUCKING THING IN ME! Pein rubbed the lube on himself and Deidara. And stuck one finger in him. "Ow stphhit." Deidara still couldn't talk. He put 2 fingers in him and stretched him wide. Itachi stopped sucking on Deidara's dick. And Hidan took his dick out of Deidara's mouth. "Why are you two stopping? I didn't say to stop did I?" Pein yelled. "Dei..get up." Hidan held out his hand for Deidara. He got up and panted. "What are you doing! I said to follow my order's! Now you are all going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" Pein pointed at them and screamed. Hidan shrugged. "Well let me tell YOU something 'leader', we don't have to listen to your order's anymore. It's time we give YOU a punishment." Hidan said walking towards Pein. "W-what are you talking about? You cant do anything to me! I'm more greater then you-! Pein was cut off by Hidan swinging his arm around Pein's neck and standing behind him. "Now...we can show you TRUE pain, Pein." Hidan stated. Pein sruggled as Hidan stuck his hand down Pein's pant's and started to rub his limp cock. Pein didn't struggle but he didn't like it. Hidan stroke faster and Pein started to pant. "What's the matter? Feeling aroused?" Hidan cooed. "N-no". Pein struggled harder. "You body say's otherwise 'leader'~." Hidan felt up Pein's chest with the other hand and played with his nipple. "S-stop now!" Pein yelled. Hidan let go of Pein and pushed him on the ground and he landed on his back. "Are they ganna fight?" Deidara asked Itachi. "I dont know. Probably." Itachi said. Hidan climbed on top of Pein and frowned. He didn't look happy at all. Pein was nervous. He was NEVER uke. Hidan pulled Pein's pant's off and took off his own. Hidan didn't bother to use lube. Pein didn't deserve it. "What are you doing?" Pein asked still panicking. "Im ganna fuck you dumb ass. Then you'll see how we feel to be your damn slaves." Hidan said with a suprisingly calm tone. "No your not! No way!" Hidan shrugged again and slammed into Pein as hard as he could. " AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK NOOO STOP!" Pein cried. Hidan moved back and forth inside his tight master. "Pein...when's the last time you were fucked? Your so god damned tight." Hidan complemented."Ha-ah s-stop Hidan I'm begging you!" Pein wasn't crying but you could see it in his eyes that he wanted to."Pein...AH..ha...ng." Hidan couldn't talk. It felt so good to him. He couldn't stop now. He went faster and faster and Pein was screaming louder then ever. Pein grabbed his own dick and started stroking it. "So...you like this huh? You dirty fucking WHORE!"

Hidan did one more huge slam as he came deep inside Pein as they both moaned loudly. "F-fuck." Hidan panted and took his dick out of Pein. Pein just lay there panting, sweating and tired. "Hey. You didn't cum yet!" Hidan pointed out. "Well, I can fix that pretty quick." Hidan said crawling toward Pein. "W-wait." Pein gasped. Hidan took a hold of his leader dick again and rubbed it so fast Pein couldn't keep track of Hidan's hand. Itachi and Deidara had already left. They had enough "action" for the day. Back in the lair, Hidan still stroking Pein's dick, nothing was working. "Man, you sure have a stubborn dick don't cha?" Hidan chuckled. "Well, how about this next one?" Hidan leaned down and put his mouth around Pein's cock and suck hard. "Ah- Hidan." Pein loved this. He was just afraid to admit it. Hidan felt Pein pulsiate in his mouth and knew he was ready. "AH Hidan I'm ganna-! AHHHHHH!" Hidan swallowed every last drop and took Pein's now limp cock out of his mouth. "Yummy. That was good. We should do this more often, heh." Hidan suggested. "HA, no way." Pein laughed. Hidan gave Pein a quick kiss and the lip's and left. Pein was alone now. The grin on his face disappeared. He sat there in the dark room thinking, 'Am I REALLY attracted to Hidan?' He was confused. But he knew e shouldn't worry to much about it. He got up and dressed then went back to work. THE END :D

Well that's the story! Yes there is lots of OOC in this story but...yea I was thinking about writing this a long time ago. But no critics please. I don't like critics. They make me feel like I did a horrible job. So just regular reviews please ^^. So please enjoy it as much as I did. This is not a chapter story but I might make one like this. Yes I do change pairing's a lot. sorry :(. But I just couldn't help it lol. So that's about it...Um...Yea O.o


End file.
